I'm Back Again
by Secret Moon Princess
Summary: *SEQUEL TO I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS* Ever since she left Middle-Earth, Wynter can't seem to want anything else but to be back with the prince she left behind. What will she do when she's taken back to Middle-Earth, 60 years prior to her first arriving? *Book and Movie mix*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter to my newest fanfic! For those of you who read 'I Didn't Ask For This', thank you for continuing this story. Anything that looks familiar belongs to Tolkien. Enjoy!**

_As always, italics are thoughts..._

**_And bolded italics is_ _elvish!_**

* * *

The wind whipped at my face as I sat at the balcony over-looking Gondor. I breathed in deeply, looking over the plains and the buildings, watching the people in the city go about their day.

"_Why did I ever think to leave here?_"

"Momma! Momma! Ada took me out shooting and I hit the center of the target! I only did it once, though!"

I looked behind me. Legolas was there with a smiling seven year-old boy. His hair was like his father's, blonde and braided in the same elvish fashion. He had my eyes. I stood from where I was sitting, smiling at the boy.

"That's fantastic, sweetie. Have you told Uncle Gimli yet? I bet he'd be proud to see you do so well."

His mouth opened into an "O" shape, "No! Ada, Momma, wait a few minutes, I'll be right back!"

I laughed as the boy ran off.

"You only tell him that so he can tease Gimli," my husband replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"It's not my fault that he chose to pursue archery rather than learning how to handle an axe," I replied going over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. His slid smoothly around my waist. Quickly, I pecked his lips.

"Welcome home."

He smiled at me, "It's good to be back, _**Melamin**_."

His smile widened the longer he looked at me. Blue eyes sparkled in the sun though, shining with such beautiful emotion. My chest filled with warmth as his arms tightened around my waist. I laid my hand on his cheek, lightly stroking it. He reached up, grabbing my hand and stopping its movement. Lightly he pressed a kiss onto my palm. Then slowly, he began trailing kisses up my arm, almost ghosting over my neck before he stopped at my face. His lips hovered over mine as his beautiful sapphire eyes bore down on me.

"_**Amin mela lle.**_"

His face came closer and closer to mine. My breath caught in my throat. After all this time he was still-

_Beep-Beep… Beep-Beep_

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

"_It was just another dream..."_

I sighed heavily, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes. These dreams started just days after I left Middle-Earth. After I left Legolas. My hand trailed from my face down to my neck where his necklace was still sitting. Two years, I haven't seen him. Two years and I still can't forget about him, even though I know I'll never see him again…

I miss him…

I closed my eyes, his face flashing in the darkness of my eyelids. His hair shining in the sun… glowing in the moonlight… The bluest eyes, slowly transforming brown before going back to the beautiful cerulean. I remember how warm his arms felt. How safe they made me feel. I could barely stand being so far… so far away from him.

Pulling myself out of my memories, I reached over to get my phone. Quickly, I checked the time. It was seven in the morning. I'm supposed to get to work in an hour and a half. Sighing again, I pushed my blankets off of me, going to shower.

The hot water ran down my body as I leaned my head against the cool tile. I regretted leaving them. Leaving him. Somedays it would be a dull pain, a fleeting thought. More often than not, though, it crashed like a tidal wave on me. I didn't want to leave Middle Earth. I didn't want to leave him.

But I had to.

After we got back and I started to learn more and more about my mom, the closer we all got as a family. My younger half-brother started calling me his sister about a year ago. Sarah's husband, John, welcomes me with open arms every time we go over for a family dinner. Mom and Dad get along fine with Sarah and John. Everything has been good. Great! Fantastic even!

_"Then why am I not satisfied?"_

I blow dried my hair, hurrying to slip on my black slacks and button up my shirt. Quickly, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I rushed into my room, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my bag before hurrying down the stairs. Rushing over to the toaster, I quickly put in two pieces of bread. While they were toasting, I went to the fridge to pull out some milk, when a note caught my eye.

_ Wynter,_

_ Don't forget about dinner over at Sarah and John's tonight. You have to be there by 5. I'll let you know if dad or I am running late so you can tell them. Love you._

_ Mom._

I smiled at the note. "I won't Momma," I said out loud to no one.

The toaster popped, making me jump and look towards it. Laughing at myself slightly, I took the crunchy bread, quickly shoving one in my mouth before the other. I took my keys and phone off the counter, hoping my battery would last me the day, even though I didn't charge it the night before.

I locked the front door behind me before hopping into my small black Sedan. Quickly, I backed out of the driveway before speeding off down the road. Navigating my way through traffic, I entered the highway speeding towards Tempe. Thankfully there was little traffic. I exited the freeway, driving into the busy area.

Father down the road, I pulled into a small parking lot. I turned, parking next to a shiny, silver car.

_"They're already here?"_

I grabbed my bag that was in the passenger seat and left my car. As I hurried around the sidewalk corner, I double-clicked the lock button on my keys. I set my keys into the bag as I opened that door to the small café I worked at.

"Phillip? Cillian? You guys here?" I called out.

A brunette poked his head out the side of the backroom, an impish smile on his face, "Good morning Wynter! How's your day going so far?"

I eyed the male suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he said, dragging out the –ing.

"Phil, what are you two doing?"

Phillip appeared in the doorway, "Nothing at all."

His smile held the same mischief as his brother's. I sighed at the both of them.

"If you guys are pulling another prank again, you know that Glenn is going to kill you both."

Cillian and Phillip left the backroom, coming up beside me. They both slung one arm around my shoulder, still grinning.

"Aye, that he will," Phil started.

"But at least he won't fire us afterwards," Cilli finished. I sighed heavily.

"I should realize by now that you two are up to something if you're here early. My god, you two are going to give him an aneurism at 42. And what makes you think he isn't going to fire you?"

The two of them continued to smile. I rolled my eyes; what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me. I walked into the backroom, setting my bag on the table there. Before I exited the room, I took an apron that was hanging up and put it on over my clothes. "Since the two of you are here, can you at least help me get ready to open?"

They nodded before moving to stalk up on the coffee beans that we would need for the day. After setting up the things we needed, Cillian turned on the TV. He put it on the news, turning it down low so it became background noise. The front door opened and in came a robust woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. In both of her hands, she held a large platter with pastries piled on top. Quickly, I hurried over to her, taking the tray from her hands.

"Ms. Laura, I didn't expect to see you today," Phillip said, a wide smile on his face. The worry within me started to grow even more as I hurried and sat the pastries down on the counter. I put on a pair of latex gloves before moving to place the pastries where they belonged; I subtly kept my attention on the conversation though.

"Well, Glenn had to go drop Gil off at school and stay for a meeting. Apparently he got into some fight or another again. So I dropped by Boyd's place and picked up the pastries there. God, it'll be so nice once we have the money to add a kitchen to this place. Bobby was there, too."

"How's good ol' Bob been?" Cilli asked from where he was wiping the tables quickly.

"He's doing good. He said that him and Bill have been looking at places up here for rent. Says that they're lookin' to relocate the toy store."

"That'd be fantastic," Phillip was moving around me, helping me put the pastries where they needed to be.

"Yes, that it would." Ms. Laura moved to go to the back. Phil paused beside me, quickly glancing at his brother. Cilli was slowing his movements, looking back. Suddenly Laura's voice yelled from the back. "Phillip!"

"Yes, Ms. Laura?"

The woman exited the back room, her face red and fuming. "Was my husband here this morning?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. Cilli and I only got here around seven. Why?"

"You may not have a boss to work with anymore." she seethed, quickly grabbing her purse and heading out, slamming the door behind her. Once we saw her car race past us on the street I looked at the two.

"What the hell did you do?! She honestly looks like she will kill him!"

"Remember how there was that one woman who used to come here all the time?" Phillip asked.

"And how she would stare and hang on to every word Glenn said to her? And she ended up kissing him one or two times," Cilli smirked, winking.

"Yeah. Didn't she give him her e-mail after he told he- Oh you two didn't. You know how insecure Ms. Laura got after that!"

Both of them smiled at me. My mouth hung open and I was tempted to slap the both of them silly. "Why? They're already having a hard time with Gilbert! Are you trying to cause a strain in their marriage?!"

Cillian shook his head, "No. We're helping them get laid!"

I let my head fall harshly onto the counter. "Ow," I muttered, quietly.

These two were going to get me killed someday. Don't know how. Don't know when. All I know is that when I am moments away from death, I will be cursing the two of them with my last breath. As I sighed, I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Wyn?"

"Yeah, Phillipina?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Oh please not with that nickname."

I grinned up at him. "Aww why not Philla?"

He wasn't even smiling anymore. My smile faded, "What's up? You aren't usually this serious."

"Well," he rested his back up against the counter, "I was wondering if, after work, you want to go out to get something to eat or not."

I shook my head, "I can't go out with you and Cilli today."

"Well, I didn't mean you, me and Cilli. I meant just… you and me."

"I still can't," I said, lifting myself up, "I'm having dinner over at Sarah's house tonight."

"Oh… then maybe some other time?"

I looked down at my hands, thinking briefly of Legolas. Mustering up a smile, I looked back at the blonde, "Yeah. Maybe."

The front door chimed, bringing an end to the conversation.

"Good morning! Welcome to Cafe Buzz! How may we help you?"

I sighed heavily. The day was finally over. Ever since I turned eighteen, I thought I would love being able to work without restricted hours. Oh, how wrong I was. When the clock hit 4, I rushed to the back, grabbing my bag. Once it was in hand, I ran to the bathroom. I changed out of my slacks into dark blue skinny jeans. I kept my button-up shirt on, hurriedly rolling up the sleeves. Throwing opening the bathroom door, I rushed out. As I got to my car, I looked through my bag for my keys. Growling at the bag, I ran back inside. I have a fifty minute drive to make across Phoenix. Why couldn't my keys just stay in the bag?!

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon," Phillip remarked, smirking slightly.

"I didn't either, but I can't find my keys." I ran to the back room, dropping to my knees. From the front I could hear laughter.

"You know what I've noticed? Ever since you started working here, you're always wearing skinny jeans once you go casual. Why?" Cilli asked.

I groaned, sitting up and moving to check underneath everything, "Well, why not? I find them comfortable and they make my butt look good. What other reason do I need?"

"Don't know."

"Exactly," I said, before catching sight of my keys under a locker, "Ah-ha! Now how did they get under here?"

I looked at the keys oddly. Then I shrugged, moving to go back through the door when Cillian called out to me. He held my necklace up in one hand. I touched my throat, feeling the lack of its leather chain. I gasped hurrying over to get it. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without it."

He pressed into my hand, "Why is it so important to you anyway? Just seems like a regular old necklace."

I pulled the necklace over my head, looking at it once it was in place, "It… Someone I care about a lot gave it to me."

"Was that someone maybe a boyfriend?"

I stared at the charm before sighing. My eyes caught the clock and I almost screamed. It was 4:15. I was going to be late at this point, "No time to talk. At this point, I'm going to late."

I ran out the door, hopping into my car before pulling out. Mom was gonna be so mad if I was late to dinner again. I went as fast as I could without getting pulled over and entered the highway. An agonizing 46 minutes later, I turned on to 9th Avenue. As I passed the scenery on my left, my eyes strayed from the road in front of me. It looked like the place where we went to watch the meteor shower. Before I was taken to Middle-Earth. I sighed, signaling my turn right before executing it.

After a couple more turns, I stopped in front of a two story house. Quickly, I checked the time. It was 5:01. Not too late. Yes! I hurried out of the car, locking it as I reached the door. I pressed the doorbell. As it chimed through the house, I heard quick steps coming closer to the door. A small face peeked out from the window.

"MOMMY! Wynter's here!"

The boy's face disappeared and the sounds of the door unlocking were present. Once the door was unlocked and opened, the brunette boy shot out to hug me. I laughed as I brought my arms around the five-year-old.

"Hey Leo. How's your Saturday been?"

"Really great! I went over to Todd's house and we played games and had a sword fight! His sister wanted to join, but Todd said that pirates don't save princess! He says that we steal them away and hold them for money! And then I came back home to help mommy with making dinner, but I cut my finger, see!" The young boy held out the injured appendage, wrapped in a blue Batman band-aid, "Then mommy told me to wait for you! And I did!"

I laughed, lifting the boy up to carry him inside. "That sounds like a lot of fun! What did you help mommy make?"

"I helped her cut up the veggies!"

"Oh good job! I bet they'll taste delicious!"

"Is that my favorite sister I hear?" Edmund came out from the hall. I smiled brightly, hurrying to hug him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to show up! You said you had a business trip for your internship!"

"I did, but we finished up early. I flew back in this morning."

I felt Leo's arms tighten around me, slightly. "My sissy."

Edmund, always one to provoke young children, put his arms around my waist. "My sissy."

"No, she's my sissy!"

"She was my sissy first."

"But I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"Boys, I love you both equally. Now, I smell something delicious cooking and I want to eat soon!" I said, pulling out of my brothers' grips and setting Leonard down. He pouted a bit before a look of excitement crossed his face.

"I'll tell mommy that you're here!"

The boy ran off. I smiled at him before turning to Ed, "You are twenty-one, mister. You have no reason to be provoking a boy who is sixteen years your junior!"

"I do when he questions my love for my sissy," he said grabbing onto me again. I rolled my eyes pushing him off. "You feeling alright, Wyn?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged, "You just seem kinda… dunno. Like you haven't slept much. Very Somber."

I sighed, "I had another dream about Legolas last night."

"Oh."

I nodded, "We were in Gondor and… and we had a son… Gods, this is so pathetic. Why can't I just..."

"Move on?" Edmund supplied.

"Well, I thinking more of finding that deity who took us there last time, but I guess your's is more realistic."

The tall brunette leaned up against the wall, looking at me, "Have you tried going out on a date with someone?"

I shook my head, "No, but Phillip asked me out today."

"You like him?"

"Maybe, I guess, but… I just feel wrong when thinking about dating anyone here..."

The man looked at me sadly. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "I wasn't planning on telling you this, but before we left to come back here, Haru and I gave Legolas a paper that had important historical stuff on it. With dates and descriptions and all that."

I looked up at him, "Why the hell did you do that?"

He shrugged, "Tolkien had this idea that Middle-Earth existed, it was just a far off past. We figured that, if we did that and Tolkien was right, you and him would at least have some chance together. That was the reason why we didn't tell you though. Didn't want you to get your hopes up if we were wrong."

I sighed heavily, pulling away from him, "Well, you were probably better off not telling me. He hasn't shown up."

"I know..."

"Wynter, Edmund," Sarah came around the corner, smiling, "Dinner's ready. Your parents are already at the table."

"Alright." We both said smiling.

"Thank you Aunt Sarah," Edmund said, walking past her.

"Thanks," I said softly. Even after two years, I still wasn't sure what to call her. It was fine though. I'm happy to have her in my life. She came over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. We started walking towards the back door. During the summer, we would usually eat outside.

"I made lasagna tonight."

"Sounds fantastic. Leo said he helped with the vegetables?"

The woman laughed, "Yes, he did. Accidentally cut himself, but it wasn't too deep."

"That's good."

We sat around the table for a good hour, eating and laughing. As the sun started setting we moved inside. Mom, Dad, Sarah, and John all sat around the kitchen table, drinking wine while Edmund and Leonard played video games. Sometimes it was easier to believe that those two are related.

"Hey mom," I said going up to her, "Is it alright if I take a walk?"

She nodded, "Just be careful. Sarah's been saying there've been javelina sightings."

"Got it."

I quickly exited the house. The warm night air wrapped around me as I strolled backup the main road. As I reached the main street, I quickly looked both ways before running across the gravel. I stopped once my feet hit the pavement, and continued forward into the cactus and mesquite trees. As I walked through them, I started to think about Legolas. What was he doing now? Did he miss me? Was he thinking about me? Slowly, I repeated his last words to me in my head. **_Amin mela lle._** I sighed loudly.

"Why can't I just go back?"

My feet continued on, but the wind started to pick up.

_"Wait, wind? There wasn't any win-"_

And just like that fateful day two years ago, my world went spinning.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter one of "I'm Back Again". I hope you all enjoyed it and will support this fic as much as it's prequel! I hope you Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. The dialogue between Bilbo and Gandalf is mostly from the book. I really don't have much else to say except I hope you enjoy!**

_These are thoughts..._

* * *

I inhaled water, quickly scrambling to break through the liquid to get air. As my head broke through the surface, I gasped, coughing out the excess water the went into my lungs. I spotted a bank and swam towards it, cursing.

"Why?! Why do you always drop me in water?! Do you enjoy making me wet?" I called out to the sky as I pulled myself out of the river. Quickly, I unbuttoned my shirt and began to wring it out. Everything else would have to wait until I figured out where I was. Thankfully, I decided to put an undershirt on this morning. As I muttered darkly to myself, I heard whistling coming from up the dirt road behind me. I looked behind me and spotted someone I thought I would never see again.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, leaping up to my feet. I ran and hugged the wizard tightly. "It's so good to see you again, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

The wizard looked down at me, confusion in his eyes. That's when I noticed he was wearing grey. What? He was wearing white when I last- oh.

"I am sorry child, but I do not know who you are."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground. Could I realistically tell him about what happened? Well, obviously not all of it, but at least the fact that I knew him? I decided to take the chance, seeing that he was here and was currently the only aspect I was familiar with.

"Well, see I know you in the future, not sure how far forward, but the future anyhow. That's when I first met you. I was sort of mute at the time, but we traveled together and you were like a grandfather to me. I know this all sounds crazy, but it's true. I would tell you more, like how we met in Rivendell, but I don't know how much can change by you knowing this."

Gandalf's eyes raised at this explanation. He stood there in silence and I thought that he didn't believe what I was telling him. Fear coursed through me as I began chewing on my bottom lip.

"_What if he doesn't believe me? If that's the case, where do I go? I don't even know where I am and one of the few people I trust in this world is right in front of me. Who may or may not decide that I'm mental and send me to some… I don't know. Do they have asylums here?_"

The wizard stared for several long minutes as my mind whirled around. The longer he took, the more tempted I was to go get my shirt and plead insanity. I was just about to move back towards the river when he said, "If it is as you say, how would you like to travel with me?"

My eyes snapped up to Gandalf. I expected this to take longer… granted, I didn't _want_ it to take longer, but as they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth. I smiled, nodding excitedly as I ran to get my shirt before following Gandalf down the dirt path.

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked, slipping the damp shirt back on.

"We are on the very borders of the Shire, by Brandywine River. Did you not know that when you chose to swim in the river?"

"Swim? Oh no, I was dropped there by someone. I'm assuming the deity who brought me here last time. I was thrown into the same place anyhow. I was traveling towards Bree last time, I think. I don't really remember it happened about two years ago for me. It's nice to see the Shire though. Sa- I mean, the people who I traveled with always talked about the Shire with such love, I always wanted to see it."

"Hm." I heard the wizard hum as he continued walking forward.

"Where are we going, though?"

"To Hobbiton. I am paying a long overdue visit to an old friend."

"To cause trouble?" I said teasingly, hurrying to walk side by side with the wizard. All he simply did was wink at me as we continued on down the road. I took the time that the silence provided to look around at the scenery. Sam didn't lie when he said the Shire was the greenest place in all of Middle-Earth. Flowers grew along the sides of the road, mostly with yellow petals. The sun was shining brightly and it was a warm morning. It was relatively quiet, the only things breaking the silence were the birds chirping and the sounds of the river. It was beautiful and surrealy calm. Nothing like any of the other places I traveled to and through the last time I was here.

"_It's almost magical…_"

The rolling hills seemed to continue on and even when we reached the outskirts of Hobbiton, it was hard to tell which were hills and which were homes. As we traveled farther into the settlement, the hobbits that appeared. There were some who looked at us suspiciously, almost seeming to glare at us until we left their view. Though most stared momentarily before hurrying along and avoiding eye contact. We traveled up a slightly inclined hill, making our way towards a deep green door. Out front, smoking a pipe, was a light-brown haired hobbit who looked vaguely familiar. He seemed to be enjoying the sunlight before he looked towards us.

"Good morning!" he said, smiling. Then Gandalf decided to be… well Gandalf.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose," the hobbit said, looking slightly confused. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into the bargain. If you have a pipe about you, you and your companion should sit down and have a fill of mine! There's no hurry, we have all the day before us!"

The brunette blew out a smoke ring that stayed intact until it floated away. I looked at it, impressed that the smoke could stay together so well.

"Very pretty!" Gandalf said, nodding, "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very difficult to find anyone."

"I should think so- in these parts! But you have your friend to join you, yes? We hobbits are plain, quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!" I coughed, trying to cover up my laughter. "I can't think what anybody sees in them."

Oh, if only this hobbit knew of Bilbo and Frodo. Perfectly respectable hobbits, at least that's how they described themselves before Gandalf and the Ring. The hobbit hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and blew another smoke ring. He then stood, getting his mail from the mailbox. He shuffled through the pile of envelopes, quickly reading them. The hobbit seemed to be ignoring us though. Gandalf either took no notice to this or, and the more likely option, just didn't care.

"Good morning!" he said, moving towards the door, "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over The Hill or across The Water."

"What a lot of things you do use _Good morning_ for!" The wizard said, sounding very annoyed. "Now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good till I move off."

"Not at all, not at all, my dear sir! Let me see, I don't think I know your names?"

"Yes, Yes, my dear sir- and I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins."

"_This is Bilbo?... Nope. I refuse to believe it. This can't be the same Bilbo!_"

"And you do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me! To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door."

I was still in a bit of shell-shock at this point. This really was Bilbo? So I was…. sixty years in the past? That is, if I got my math right and I didn't remember a wrong age… I felt tempted to hit myself, though. Why didn't I listen to Bilbo better?!

"_Because you didn't think it'd be relevant._"

"_Well, look how __wrong_ I _was._"

"_Legolas is here though._"

That's right… Legolas was here… and Bilbo said that he went to Mirkwood.

"_So… should you join the Company?_"

"_I have no reason to, though! At all!_"

"_Well, neither did Bilbo._"

"_But I know things. Maybe not a lot because it was told to me such a long time ago, but…_"

"_But you'll be able to see Legolas!_"

"_He won't know me, though. What if… What if he doesn't love _this _me. I mean, it's been two years…_"

"_For you, but he hasn't even met you yet!_"

Which put me in a position of complete vulnerability.

I sighed loudly, before stopping myself. And then noticing that I was abandoned. Gandalf wasn't any where to be seen and neither was young Bilbo. What I did notice was an odd glowing shape on the hobbit's door. Disregarding it, I sat down, leaning up against the fence. Well, I could stay here till Gandalf comes back, or get tired of waiting and find someplace to stay for a bit. Whichever happened first. I closed my eyes, relishing in the sunshine that was overly warm. I didn't want to think about the possibility that Legolas wouldn't even look my way if I saw him. As I was about to doze off slightly, I heard the door open behind me and disregarded it.

"Are you staying to convince me to join on that nasty," he seemed to struggle with the next word, "a-adventure business?"

"No. I think I was sort of left behind actually," I stood and turned to look at the hobbit, laughing a bit at myself, "Anyway, I have no reason to. If you wanna do it, you can. If not, though, you can just say no, right?"

The hobbit eyed me, not quite sure if I was telling the truth. I brushed it off, holding my hand out for a handshake like when I first met him, "My name's Wynter. It's nice to meet you."

"Why do you have your hand out?"

I looked at him, confused. "_But he shook it last time…? Oh…_"

I might've already been here long before first showed up here at sixteen. It would also explain why Bilbo shook my hand… but not Gandalf. I decided that could wait till later to think about, though. Quickly, I decided what I would do next, "Well, you take it in your hand and we shake it. It's called a handshake. It's considered polite where I come from."

I hoped that bringing up courtesy would help, seeing that's how Frodo and Sam described other hobbits. He hesitantly took my hand and I shook it, bringing his hand with mine.

"My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins."

I looked around at the front of Bag End, "You have a lovely garden."

The hobbit smiled, his chest puffing out slightly, "Thank you. I grew everything you see here, for the most part. Although, I sometimes employ help from my neighbor, Hamfast Gamgee. A wonderful hobbit, he is."

I smiled at the familiar last name. So Sam's father was friends with Bilbo. I nodded and looked around the property a minute longer before deciding that I would be better off finding a place to stay. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I really should find some place to stay before it gets dark. I'll see you around, I guess."

I walked back down the path, trying to remember if there was any mention of Hobbiton having an inn or not. "_But they're rooms would probably all be hobbit sized. If anything I could find my way to Bree..._"

I heard Bilbo call out behind me, "W-Wait, wait!"

I turned to face the hobbit, "Yes?"

"Would you… Would you like to stay with me until your companion comes back tomorrow for tea?"

I blinked at the hobbit, slightly shocked he asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "It's not safe for a young girl to be out at night, especially since your guardian isn't with you a-and the closest inn is in Bree which is about a day and a half's journey from here..."

I smiled at the hobbit, nodding, "I would be very grateful, actually. Thank you very much Mr. Baggins."

"Please, just… just Bilbo."

My smile widened at the brunette, "Alright Bilbo."

I ducked into the hobbit-hole, looking around at the place that had been described to me so often by Frodo. I was barely able to stand in the hole, my head nearly touching the top. Round doorways were seen all about. Relishing the warmth that I felt when I thought of the hobbits, I looked at Bilbo.

"Do you want me to take off my shoes?"

"If you wish. I'll go and make lunch. Do you want anything in particular?"

I shook my head quickly, pulling off my shoes and socks, "No, not at all. Is there anything I can do to help though?"

He shook his head and continued down a circular hall, "No at all."

I smiled at the retreating back. "Alright."

We sat for lunch, both of us sitting in silence. There wasn't really any conversation that I could think of that I could start. The only words exchanged between us were awkward pleasantries that we continued through dinner. As we were winding down, I saw a stack of books in Bilbo's living room. The titles were in a familiar scripture that I remembered a golden haired prince showing me.

"Do you... Do you know any elves?" I asked him, understanding it was silly, but wanted to know when he first met them.

The hobbit shook his head, "No, but there is something about their culture that I find very fascinating."

Our conversation strayed from there. Bilbo seemed to have an unending curiosity about places outside the Shire. I was seeing why Gandalf wanted to take Bilbo along on this adventure. He's a caring heart, and would probably be the only one willing to go! Once the first yawn left me, though, Bilbo quickly ceased his talking and led me to a room I could use.

"The bed might be a bit small, but it's a perfectly fine mattress."

He opened the door to the room. There was a bed pressed near the wall with a chest at the foot. On the far side of the room was a fireplace that was still dark. From a window, moonlight streamed into the room. Although the furniture was sparse, it was nice.

"Thank you Bilbo. I really am very grateful to have you look after me for the night."

He smiled at me, nodding his head slightly, "You are very welcome, my dear. Good night."

"Good night Bilbo."

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of adding the first of the dwarves in this chapter, but I decided against it. I'd rather keep it all together. That's all I can think of for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :) A review would be lovely! *wink wink nudge nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this was quite delayed. I didn't even end where I wanted to and its already over 5,000 words. I simply cannot write over 5,000 word chapters. It's hard and it makes me want to claw my eyes out. Anyway, I also needed to get this out before Friday because I'm getting teeth pulled Friday and you probably wouldn't want me to write while I was doped up on pain killers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter!**

_Thoughts~... and that song that everyone loves _

_**Khazdul...**_

* * *

"I apologize if this sounds rude, but how old are you Wynter?"

I looked at the hobbit while I chewed on a roll. This morning I had a bit of a panic attack when I woke up and couldn't find Bilbo. After scouring through Bag End for a good ten minutes, I finally found a note saying that he was out shopping. I then sat in a chair for two hours until he came back and made lunch. Which is where we are now.

"I'm eighteen."

The hobbit blinked in surprise. "You are very young. How did you come about traveling with Gandalf?"

I hesitated. How was I supposed to explain this? "_Oh, I know him sixty years from now when I was sixteen. Sort of went on a quest together._" I couldn't do that! I guarantee if anyone in Middle Earth had a mental institute, it'd be the Shire. I teased at my lip before deciding to tell part of the truth.

"He found me after I was dropped into Brandywine River."

"What in Yavanna's name were you doing in there, my girl?"

"I was kinda… left there. By someone."

The hobbit eyed me, "Do you know who?"

"Not exactly…"

"_I mean, I have an idea._" I thought, hoping Bilbo didn't catch onto the unfinished end of my answer. I had absolutely no idea how to go about this.

"Sh-Shouldn't Gandalf be arriving soon?" I asked, hoping it would shift the attention from me to Gandalf. The brunette still eyed me before nodding.

"Yes. I did invite him to tea today. He should be here in a few hours."

I smiled, "That's good."

And a few hours passed. And then another few hours went by. When supper came around, Bilbo was fuming. He was stomping around the kitchen in a fit, while preparing fish. Constantly, he kept muttering about how it was rude to be so late and why wasn't there any note or letter saying he was going to be late. Several times I had to bite my knuckle to keep myself from laugh out loud. As sweet as Bilbo seemed… it was quite funny seeing him flustered.

"Wynter, supper is ready."

"Thank you Bilbo," I said, happily sitting down in front of the fish. Bilbo sprinkled salt over the fried animal. He then quickly took a lemon slice and squeezed it over the food. As the last drop fell, the doorbell rang. He looked up at the door and smiled at me.

"That must be Gandalf. I'll be right back."

I stared at Bilbo as he left, "_You know, for this to technically be pre-medieval times, hobbits really do have some advance technology. I mean come on, plumbing and doorbells. No one else in Middle Earth has this!_"

I heard Bilbo somewhat yelling down the hall about being late and how it was rude to leave their charges unattended in a strange hobbit's hole. Once I heard the door open, the hobbit was quickly silenced to a high pitched "hmm". For a couple minutes, I could only hear the murmurs of voices. Then from the hall I heard, "Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

The voice was deep and gruff. Nothing like a voice you would expect from a hobbit.

"I-I-Is what down where?"

"Supper!" the voice exclaimed, "He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"_Gandalf… _"

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo quickly asked, obviously confused and not putting the pieces together yet. The owner of the gruff voice entered the kitchen. It was a dwarf. The top of his head was bald, yet there was long hair around his shoulders. Muscles were bulging from under the tunic, vest and wrap of fur around him. There was a scar cut just above his right eye and there were blue tattoos on his head. I swallowed loudly, intimidated by the dwarf. He looked quickly over to me before commenting.

"He didn't say that you were espoused though. Judging by the race of your spouse though, I understand why he chose you laddie. Dwalin at your service Mrs. Baggins."

I opened my mouth to correct him, although no sounds came out. Bilbo said something before I was able to recuperate, thankfully.

"Wha- No, she is not my wife. I'm not married. Anyway, _who_ said there would be food here?"

Dwalin rebuffed him, sitting in the chair across from me and immediately dug into Bilbo's food. I looked back at the hobbit. The brunette looked torn between blowing a fuse and crying. Quickly I stood, pushing Bilbo to the seat I was previously occupying.

"Eat." I whispered to the hobbit.

"But-"

"No buts. You eat now." I answered, cutting off the hobbit. He looked at me gratefully before turning to eat. I nodded happily, taking a biscuit from a plate by the windowsill. I barely took a bit of my biscuit when Dwalin put the head of the fish inside his mouth. It broke off with a crunch. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Why would you eat the head? That's where the eyes were! And the brain! I flinched at the idea of the fish's eyes popping as Dwalin chewed. Shivering, I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth, trying to get the disturbing image out of my mind.

"Mmmm….. Very good, this. Anymore?"

Bilbo's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Oh, yes. Yes." He looked around the room trying to find something else to feed the dwarf with. He then spotted the biscuits behind me. "Wynter, can you hand him the biscuits?"

"Yeah. I mean yes. Yes I can." I said, taking the plate and setting it in front of the dwarf. Dwalin immediately took one and threw it into his mouth. Bilbo finished the fish, quickly wiping away the juice and spices left around his lips. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, we weren't expecting company tonight. Well I mean we were, just that-"

The doorbell cut him off. The hobbit jumped slightly, looking back to the door. Quickly, straightened myself up from where I was leaning against the counter. I was about to offer to go get it before the brunette turned to me and asked to keep the bald dwarf occupied. I nodded mutely, as Bilbo hurried back down the hall. Silence was left behind in his wake. Dwalin inhaled the biscuits that were in front of him.

"Do you have dessert?"

I blinked at the dwarf, shocked that he was asking for sweets. I figured he'd be like Gimli and want meat. And more meat. And even more meat. With a side of ale. I nodded though.

"There's a cookie jar with some cookies on the mantle in the living room."

And in that moment, I swear I saw a dwarf move like an elf. The burly man shot up from the seat and flew, quickly and silently to the sitting room. He put his hand in the jar and tried to fish out a cookie.

"Um, do you need help with tha-"

"Oh! Haha, evening brother."

Dwalin laughed slightly, putting down the cookie jar. "Oh by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us," Dwalin's brother said, ending with a wink. When I saw the dwarf though, I felt my mouth hit the ground. The dwarf was wearing a deep red robe. His cheeks were rosy and he was smiling brightly, with a twinkle in his eye. He had a white beard that went down to his stomach and his hair was pulled back with smaller stands wisping out. The brother's grabbed onto each other's shoulders. Then out of nowhere they smashed their heads together.

"Oh my gods, it's Santa Claus."

"_Who also head-butted his brother? What?_"

Santa Claus smiled at me, "A common greeting between dwarves. The name's Balin. At your service."

Balin finished his sentence with a bow. Quickly I nodded my head.

"Wynter. At your's…? I think?"

Balin smiled and nodded, "Although I must ask, who is this Santa Claus that you speak of?"

"Well he's sort of a fable to persuade children to behave. He watches your actions all year and then one day a year he gives presents to all the good children and gives coal to the naughty ones."

The dwarf nodded as Bilbo cut in. "Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

The brother's brushed him off as they made a beeline to the pantry. Both the brother's and Bilbo continued on with what they were talking about. Balin and Dwalin began to go through the pantry, making small talk while throwing out a wedge of blue cheese. Bilbo was desperately trying to get their attention.

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The brother's stared at him before whispering in between themselves.

"Apology accepted."

Bilbo blinked at the dwarves shocked. Then once again, the doorbell rang. The hobbit hurried off to answer the door again. I started to feel bad for the Hobbit.

"At your service," a pair of voices called out from down the hall.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

A giggle erupted from my throat as I heard Bilbo tell them they can't come in. I decided to go to the door to see if he needed help.

"-o! Nothing's been cancelled!"

"Well, that's a relief" a dark haired dwarf said, pushing his way in. A blonde strided in behind him. The blonde started disarming himself, handing the weapons to Bilbo in a rapidly growing pile.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?"

I glanced at the brown haired dwarf quickly before going to Bilbo. Quickly, I took the weapons from his arms before I heard a scraping sound.

"Thank you Wynter," Bilbo said before turning to the dark haired dwarf, "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"

I shook my head at the hobbit before turning to the blonde. "I'll take the rest of your weapons if you don't mind."

He blinked up at me in surprise, "A woman shouldn't be taking weapons. You shou-"

"I'm helping out my host," I shot back quickly, "Weapons. Please."

The dwarf stared at me for a couple more seconds before moving to give me the rest of his weapons. As he put the last of the knives in my arms, Dwalin called out.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Thank you," the used to be heavily armed dwarf said, nodding his head slightly. I smiled at him before finding Bilbo.

"Where do you want these?"

"Place them in the spare room please. It's just down the hall behind you."

"Gotchya."

I grunted slightly as I heaved the weapons to the small empty room. Carefully I set them down. As I finished setting the last blade down, a laugh bubbled out. The last time I saw someone giving up so many weapons was in Rohan. I grabbed onto my necklace feeling bittersweet. The more I thought back to it the more I wished I had grabbed his hand, just so I could have had more time to feel his warmth. Tears threatened to break through and I willed them away just as I heard a commotion going on outside the room.

Miraculously, in the few minutes that I was gone, eight more dwarves showed up. They were currently in a pile in front of the door. Gandalf was standing behind them. I smiled at the wizard before I went to go help some of the dwarves up. I grabbed a knitted sweater, helping the light brown haired dwarf up. He had his hair in braids on both sides of his face. He smiled brightly as his big brown eyes looked at me as he said thank you. It took most of my self control to not coo at him..

"Ori, at your service… Mrs. Baggins?"

I shook my head, "No. My name's Wynter."

He nodded his head before he was rushed forward by a silver-haired dwarf. I looked on tempted to laugh. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bilbo. He hurried over to me, "Wynter, I'm going to change. Make sure nothing gets broken please."

I nodded as Bilbo scurried off to change. I heard Gandalf's voice call me from the hallway and I hurried over to him. "I see you've made a fast friendship with Bilbo."

I shrugged, "Hobbits like polite. I can do polite. Although I can see why you chose him for this."

The wizard nodded. We stood there in silence as the commotion within Bag End became louder. Bilbo soon came back, trying in vain to stop the dwarves from emptying out his pantry. I shook my head, feeling bad for the ignored hobbit. Quickly deciding to follow "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" I went inside the dining room and helped the others set the table that was in there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile?" The silver haired dwarf asked, enter the dining area.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think."

Dori nodded before looking at me, "Anything for you Ms…?"

"Wynter."

"I know. What is your last name though. It wouldn't feel right calling a stranger by their first name."

I smiled at the dwarf, "Rose. Wynter Rose."

Dori nodded, "Well then is there anything I can get you Ms. Rose?"

"Chamomile would be lovely. Thank you."

Dori left and Gandalf began walking around, sounding off names. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori,... and Ori."

I looked on as a dwarf with an axe embedded in this skull say something to Gandalf. "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

I heard someone say my name from beside me. I looked over to see the dark-haired dwarf. "Wynter Rose, eh? Sounds like some sort of rare flower."

"Or perhaps a princess from a far away kingdom," the blonde who I took the weapons from said.

I shrugged, "Nope. Just my name. Nothing special at all."

I saw Ori peek at us from under his hair. I smiled and waved at him as he shift where he stood. He opened his mouth and quickly said, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I don't mean to interrupt, but if you're considered nothing special, then why are you here?"

I stared down at the table. Why was I here? Last time, it was by accident and turned into 'I'd learn something' by staying here. This time though… why am I here this time? Why am I back again? Why am I back before I was even originally here first?

"I don't actually know…"

"Ms. Rose," I snapped from my thoughts as I heard Dori call my name. He handed me a cup and the scent of chamomile filled my nose. A sense of nostalgia filled me as I took a small sip. I smiled as I remembered the night before the battle at Gondor. _He_ chose chamomile then, too.

"Thank you."

Dori smiled before leaving. Ori and the two other dwarves were about to do the same before I stopped them.

"Wait. I didn't catch your names. What are they?"

Ori smiled at me and continued on, knowing that he wasn't in this conversation. I waved at him before the two in front of me introduced themselves. The dark haired one started, "I'm Kili, at your service."

"And I'm Fili, at your service… Ms. Wynter."

"I suppose I'm at your service too," I replied, smiling at them. Kili smiled brightly back while Fili bowed his head slightly. Then the two of them went to the pantry again. I moved off to the side to keep out of traffic. Soon after Gandalf appeared beside me.

"If where you come from is in fact the truth, I suggest you keep your origins a secret." He whispered to me. I wasn't sure where it came from, but it showed me he at least believed me a little bit. Right?

I nodded, "That's what you suggested last time. Granted for some time I couldn't talk so it worked out for a couple months."

The wizard smiled at me and I left the dining room, going to an exasperated Bilbo. The noise behind me grew as I stood by the hobbit. By the look on Bilbo's face, though, I figured I was better off not looking.

"You did what you could," I said, "Although they're a loud bunch, they don't seem all that bad. Try taking a deep breath."

He looked at me shocked. "They completely wiped out my pantry! Master Dwalin took my meal and you- oh goodness you haven't eaten yet!"

The hobbit looked stressed beyond belief. As I heard the echoing question of "Who wants ale" behind me, I knelt down to Bilbo's height and smiled at him.

"That's not breathing. At least get to a point where you won't get a heart attack. I'm fine right now and I don't need food. Besides," I said before lowering my voice, "I don't think they'd be willing to give any of it up."

The hobbit smiled faintly at that before the noise suddenly stopped. I looked into the dining room and smack my hand onto my forehead. The least they could do was make sure all of the liquid entered their mouths.

"_Oh what am I thinking, they're dwarves with food and drink._"

I heard a little whine behind me as Bilbo's face contorted into one of complete disgust. The silence then stopped and I heard something that I hadn't heard in years. A burping competition. Bilbo looked as if he was going to throw up.

"You know, they really shouldn't be doing this in front of a lady."

I laughed at him, "I grew up with two brothers, technically. They would have to do a whole lot more to gross me out."

The hobbit looked as if he was about to cry. "You, Wynter. You are probably the calmest person in Bag End at the moment."

"I'm not sure. Gandalf seems pretty calm all the time." I replied, winking at the hobbit. He chuckled slightly before hurrying to follow some of the dwarves who were leaving the table. Bilbo hurried into the kitchen as I stood back up. Gandalf walked in after him. I shook my head while I stretched up. Not sure what to do, I stood quietly in the hall. A couple minutes passed before Bilbo came out of the kitchen and was talking to, that really seemed more like yelling at, Gandalf.

"They pi-pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Ori came out of the dining room, holding his plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

That's when Fili decided to come over and take the plate, "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

The blonde took the plate from Ori's hands and threw it. I ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"Is throwing plates really necessary?!" I squeaked from my spot on the floor. I received no answer and plates continued to fly. I quickly crawled to the wall, unsure if I was going to get hit or not. Bilbo's voice broke through the commotion that was suddenly caused.

"Excuse me, that is my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves who were still at the table began to beat the table in time, making a strange rhythm with the cutlery.

"And can-can you not do that?! You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knifes," called out a dwarf twin braids and a funny hat.

"_Blunt the knifes, Bend the forks-_" Kili's voice sound from the hallway.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_" Fili followed

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_"the rest of the dwarves joined in, causing the calamity to become even worse, "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

"_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door," _

The throwing became more extravagant and I stared on from my spot on the wall, not wanting to get hit.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

…

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Once the song finished, everyone was laughing while Bilbo about had a heart attack. He rushed to the kitchen, fuming. When he reached the door, though, he stopped in wonder. I snuck up behind him and looked into the room. All the dishes were clean and stacked. I blinked in shock.

"Couldn't you have done all this without the throwing?" I asked.

"The throwing makes it more enjoyable," Fili said, taking a drink of his ale. The merriment continued on for a couple more seconds until a knock sounded on the door. Everyone immediately went quiet and even Gandalf became somber.

"He's here."

The group moved to the door. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I followed behind them. Gandalf opened the door. Outside stood another dwarf. His hair was black and had bits of grey in some places. He was wearing an old brown cloak, but his overall bearing was regal.

"_Very majestic._"

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice."

Quietly, I snorted.

"Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo asked quizzically, "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf replied, "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin walked in front of Bilbo, standing over him. "So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" The dwarf circled Bilbo, assessing him.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know," the hobbit said, looking exasperated, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves laughed and moved to the dining room. Bilbo followed behind, confused and peeved. Gandalf touched my shoulder once we were alone.

"Do you have any experience with weapons?"

I nodded, "I was taught how to use a sword by an elf from Lothlorien and a shieldmaiden of Rohan. It's been two years since I've even held a sword, though, so I'm not sure how good I am."

"The ones who taught you, are they alive?"

I thought for a second, "Haldi- I mean the elf should be. I'm about one hundred percent sure that the shieldmaiden isn't because I don't even think The- her uncle is born yet."

The wizard nodded before he moved me to the dining room. I leaned against the wall again since there wasn't any space left to sit. Bilbo, oddly still being polite, set a bowl of stew down in front of Thorin with some bread. He quickly left the room again.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin inquired eagerly. That was when Bilbo returned and handed me a bowl of stew. I smiled at him before taking a bite of the hardy meal. Smiling happily at the food, I returned my attention to the conversation.

"-Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed, "They will not come."

Disappointed sounds came from around the room.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. His interest was finally peeking.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

The hobbit quickly brought another candle to the table as Gandalf unfolded a piece of paper. Most of it was in black, but there were runes and a dragon in red. My eyebrows raised as I studied the map. Gandalf spread it flat on the table and began speaking.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portants say is it time." A flaming red-head said. Looking at him, he looked a lot like Gimli. I stared hard at him, before going back to eat more of my food. It's possible that they're related.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo looked up, concerned. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," the dwarf with the funny braids replied. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said, cutting the dwarf off.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori stood quickly from where he was sitting, "I'm up for it! I'll give him the taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

In that moment I was taken back to the hobbits I first knew. Pippin who was so eager to go and stay with Frodo when the Fellowship was formed. Peregrin Took, who seemed to smile less after the war's end. Merry who was so strong and caring. Meriadoc, who seemed to mature overnight after a battle he should have never been involved with. Sam who was so kind and optimistic. Samwise,who became much more somber and seemed less optimistic. And Frodo. Frodo who was so kind. Frodo, who took me in. Frodo Baggins seemed to only be a shell of his past self once everything was over.

I gripped my bowl, shoving another spoonful in my mouth before I started crying in front of these strangers. I missed them.

"-be few in numbers," Fili said, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Apparently I missed some things while taking a trip down memory lane.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added, practically jumping like an excited puppy. I laughed at the statement though. He's faced, or will face I should say, a Balrog. And died. And then came back, but if he had slain a dragon, there would be a story floating about somewhere. Dragon slaying mischief just isn't kept quiet, especially if Gandalf is involved.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that I-"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf replied. I laughed silently at the scene. Gandalf invites dwarves that leave Bilbo baffled and confused and irritated, and now said dwarves and leaving the wizards baffled and awkward. I guess Karma does work it's way around.

"How many dragons have you killed?Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm," Gandalf simply replied, chewing on the end of his pipe. The dwarves began fighting over how many dragons Gandalf had killed. Shouting, yelling, and even screaming were used to create a hectic symphony.

"_**SHAZARA!**_" Thorin yelled, effectively silencing the group, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _**Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!**_"

The dwarves cheered with their leader, and I looked on slightly impressed. Santa Claus quickly drowned the spirited cheers though.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, the twinkle returning in his eye. The wizard reached into his robes, producing a large iron key.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked, eyeing him.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." The grey wizard handed the dwarf the key. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

"_Or a chest holding the key to the door you are looking for._"

Gandalf motioned to the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" the puppy exclaimed. I bit my lip, trying hard to will the laughter away. Gandalf continued on.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"Aren't dwarf doors usually built with um… Ithilin? I think that's what it was called… So won't they appear in moonlight or starlight?" I asked, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Most of their eyebrows were raised in interest.

"Isildin, my dear," Gandalf corrected me, "And those are only for the doors in Moria. A dwarf city that has been under the control of orcs for over a hundred years."

I looked up as the other dwarves stared at me. "Guess I really shouldn't have said anything… "

"_And you probably shouldn't say anything else…_"

"Gandalf, who is this girl," Thorin asked looking at the wizard.

"She is my charge."

"You said that there would only be fifteen of us on this quest."

"I also told you, Thorin Oakenshield, that I would only travel with you part of the journey. I have other business to attend to and when I depart, she will come with me."

"I do not want to have another liability on this quest."

"She has told me herself that she has been taught how to use a sword by a shieldmaiden of Rohan."

The dwarf quickly added, "A girl should not be traveling with fifteen males that she does not know."

"I've traveled with nine males before, all of which were complete strangers to me at one time or another," I said, "And I know Gandalf and I know Bilbo. So technically that's thirteen dwarves that I don't know."

I put more food into my mouth, trying to cover up the fact that I said something. Gandalf looked at me before he continued.

"You will not be held responsible for anything that befalls her. She will not have any part in the contract."

Thorin side glanced at Gandalf. He turned his stony gaze to me before looking back at the wizard.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Yes... I do think Kili is a puppy and I do think Balin is Santa Claus. ****But I bet you can't guess who's my favorite dwarf. ;)**** I also had to restrain myself from describing Fili's walk as a swagger (even though that is so what it was!). ALSO! I was thinking about adding a chapter or two from Legolas's POV from the end of I Didn't Ask For This. Yes, the events in those chapters will tie in with I'm Back Again. Tell me your thoughts on whether I should do it or not! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can once I stop the pain killers. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit. I didn't even actually end where I wanted to V.V oh well. Some of this was written in a narcotic pain killer haze, so I apologize if something sounds and/or looks weird. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

_Italics mean thoughts..._

* * *

"We need a burglar though," Ori said, pulling giant eyes.

Bilbo was still looking at the map, not phased by the discussion that took place moments ago. Adjusting his suspenders he replied, "Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gimli look alike asked.

Bilbo hesitated a moment. Quickly he glanced behind him to see if the dwarf was talking to someone else. When no one else was there, he turned back to the dwarf. "Am I what?"

The partially deaf dwarf apparently didn't see the look on Bilbo's face because he then proclaimed, "He said he's an expert! He-heyyy!"

Most of the dwarves started to laugh. Bilbo was quick to defend himself, at least by hobbit standards.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo finished, looking annoyed at the dwarf for even considering that he had even been a dishonest hobbit.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin stated, "He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded his head.

"_Wow. Such optimism._"

"Aye," Dwalin eyed Bilbo, "the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo's nodding became more invigorated. The dwarves silence was suddenly broken by an onslaught of yelling and shouting. I sighed, setting my empty bowl down beside me. As the commotion grew louder, I heard a rumbling. My eyes moved to Gandalf as our corner darkened.

"_Please don't be like last time. PLEASE, don't be like last time._"

"Enough!" The grey wizard jumped to his feet. Our corner went completely dark and was beginning to spread.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then he is." Gandalf finished, calming himself down after he finished. The dwarves stared on in fearful awe. I shook my head. They didn't experience the anger at Rivendell. They should count their blessings.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage," Bilbo was about to interrupt until Gandalf turned to Thorin before reclaiming his seat, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

I physically had to bite my lip to keep from saying that sounded like an insane idea. How can Bilbo have the ability to offer what he doesn't know that he _can_ offer. I mean Gandalf had a point with the stealth and scent, but if someone doesn't know what they have, how can they give it away? It just didn't make much sense. Obviously I was the only one who thought so though.

"Very well. We will do it your way."

I hide my face in my hand, "_I don't get people…_"

"No. No! No-"

"-ive him the contract."

"Please."

Balin stood, holding a folded paper. He handed it to Bilbo and began explaining what was inside. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

The hobbit wasn't even reaching for the paper. Thorin, either sensing this or just an impatient (or rude) person, took it and shoved it in Bilbo's hands. "Funeral arrangements…?" Bilbo asked before going to read the paper. I looked at Balin, though, somewhat confused.

"Time required? Why would you need that? I mean, you're all going to the same place and bound by a contract… ?"

"Things happen lass," Dwalin grunted from in front of me. Thorin and Gandalf were talking with each other as I continued to ask my questions.

"I get that, but judging by the map and my limited knowledge of them, it looks like the mountain is over the Misty Mountains. Don't you have a rainy season here?"

"There should be one in this region from about the middle-to-end of June to about the middle of August. Most of the climate here and near Rivendell is very similar," Ori piped in. Most of the dwarves made faces at the name of the elven home. I smiled at the dwarf before turning back to the map.

"Well then, even if you avoid Rivendell at all costs, wouldn't that put you in the rainy season for the mountain range? I mean even by staying in Rivendell, you wouldn't even be able to wait it out."

"A little rain doesn't scare us," Kili said, sipping at his ale.

"I'm not saying it does, but rainy season doesn't usually mean 'a little rain'. It means floods and liabilities. I mean if you're caught up in it, that could potentially take a lot of your time away from you and traveling through it can potentially kill one of you. I mean, you're going to face a dragon right? Then shouldn't you be sure that you can keep every last person here alive? Unless the time requirement is just there for legal… reasons…" I trailed off, noticing the odd looks I was receiving. I cleared my throat and moved to go back to my spot on the wall.

"It is for legal reasons, actually," Balin said, smiling at me. I smiled back, hesitantly.

"-ot limited to lacerations… evisceration… incineration?" Bilbo squeaked, turning to us. The dwarf with the funny hat looked at Bilbo.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Huh," Bilbo's breathing sped up.

"You alright laddie?" Balin questioned, leaning to get a better look at the hobbit.

"Uh," Bilbo leaned over and started breathing like a woman about to give birth, "Yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

I looked at the dwarf, my mouth opened in shock. Doesn't he understand that…? I mean getting dizzy after reading incineration would give someone an idea of what topics to avoid, right?

"Air. I-I-I need _air_."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo stood silent. He took in a breath and held it. After a couple seconds he released it. His breathing was still heavy as he set his shoulders. "Nope."

The poor hobbit toppled over.

"Oh goodness," I said, moving to get the unconscious hobbit off the floor.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

Gandalf appeared beside me, taking the hobbit from me. "I'll take care of him. Go make some tea for when he wakes up."

"Alright," I said, moving back inside the dining room to get my bowl. Before heading back out, I stopped beside Thorin.

"Um… If you're finished, I could take your bowl since I'm kind of heading that way…"

The dark-haired dwarf nodded. "That would be… helpful. Thank you."

I smiled at him, picking up the bowl and hurrying to the kitchen. I set them in the sink before filling the kettle with water and setting it over the fire. Quickly, I scanned the kitchen shelves and picked out the jar I saw Bilbo take out during tea time. I set the herbs in a strainer and stared at it for a bit.

"_I really hope I'm doing this right..._"

"Ms. Rose, I don't mean to intrude, but are you sure you don't want to add anything to the tea?"

I looked to see Dori standing at the doorway.

"What do you mean? I did put tea in the strainer right? I-I don't think I got that wrong… "

"Do you not know how to properly make tea?"

I looked down at the floor, blushing slightly, "I-I never really needed t-to learn before."

The silver-haired dwarf laughed, "I'm beginning to see why the princes believe you are princess."

I looked at Dori as he took over the process. "The princes?"

"Fili and Kili, of course. They're from the direct line of Durin. Thorin, their uncle, is actually the rightful heir to the Lonely Mountain."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Aye, that it is."

"Thank you for telling me," I said, smiling. "I've actually traveled with a prince, well, I guess two princes technically, before. Although I didn't know one of the was a prince until we stopped during our journey. I remember being so hurt when I didn't find out through him…"

"This prince, was he your lover?"

"Not at first he wasn't. Then… I don't know. Something happened during my time with him and one day I noticed that I was more afraid of losing him rather than anyone else."

"Why aren't you with him now?" Dori asked, turning to face me.

"Because I had to leave him and it's a decision I regret everyday… " I stared at the fire, thinking about the night I confessed to my elven prince.

Dori's voice broke through my thoughts as he moved to look through more herbs, "What do you think we should add to the tea."

I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"Chamomile and mint."

Once Dori finished making the tea, he led me to where Gandalf had taken Bilbo. As Dori handed the cup to the wizard, he chided slightly. "Did you know that Ms. Rose doesn't know how to make a cup of tea? We'll have to correct that Mr. Gandalf." The dwarf winked at my as he finished. Gandalf smiled at the two of us before Dori moved on.

"When Bilbo wakes up I will need to speak with him. Until then, do you think that you can occupy yourself?"

I nodded. Gandalf put his hand on my head, looking down at me. "Thank you Wynter."

I smiled slightly before going to… I wasn't exactly sure where. For the most part, I ended up standing where I was, looking around awkwardly. Maybe find a corner to sit in and try and disappear?

"_That wouldn't work. It's a Hobbit _Hole_. Which means circular. No corners to be found here._"

I frowned at the tone my inner thoughts took before I heard my name being called.

"Wynter, come here," I turned to see Ori sitting on a bench in the kitchen. He had a black leather book on the table and he currently had a pot of ink and a quill out. Two other dwarves were with him. Gimli-look-a-like and the one who needed to use an ear trumpet. Apparently people filed in after Dori and I left. "I want to show you something."

I took a seat next to him as I nodded at the two others with us. Ori motioned to the leather book. Drawn on the page to the right was a door. Bilbo's door to be exact. I stared at the drawing in awe.

"Ori… This is amazing…"

"Do you believe it's accurate?"

"It looks incredibly realistic."

"Thank you. It's my job."

"To draw?" I inquired, looking at him.

"Somewhat. I really was brought along to write about our quest. In Ered Luin I worked in the archives and studied them. I've never been much of a warrior."

I smiled softly at the dwarf. "Being a warrior isn't really all it's cracked out to be anyway."

"You speak as if you know," Gimli-look-a-like stated.

"Because I do…"

"You wear trousers. Is it common where you're from or do you wear them because you're a warrior?" Ori quickly asked, changing the subject.

"It is common where I'm from actually. I'm not a warrior though. I've fought, but I'm not a warrior. I'd say I'm more like you. I enjoy reading. I like learning."

"Is that why you chose to learn the art of sword fighting?" He questioned, eyes wide.

"Not at all," I said, laughing, "I only learned out of necessity."

"Knowing how to defend yourself is always out of necessity, lass," the redhead started, "Been teachin' my boy Gimli since he was a wee lad."

I honestly had a hard time forming a response to that. This was Gimli's dad. This was… This was all new news.

"_But wait, didn't Elrond say Gimli son of something during the council? What was the name? Boin… no… Aloin? Nah doesn't sound even remotely right._" I set my head in my hands as I was trying to think. What was it? What was Gimli's dad's name?!

My head shot up, "Ah-ha!"

"_Gloin. That's what his name was! Gloin!_"

"Think of something lassie?" Gloin asked me.

"Umm… yes, but it isn't actually anything really important. I'm sure you're son is a wonderful dwarf," I shot up out of my seat, "I actually need to go see Gandalf really quick. Thank you for letting me sit with you!"

I hurried back into the parlour, quickly noticing the disappearance of Bilbo.

"I'm guessing the talk didn't go well…"

Gandalf gave a hard smile, "It appears so… "

"Well, I kind of need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it my dear?"

I moved closer to Gandalf, quickly whispering in his ear, "I know Gloin's son, Gimli. 60 years from now, in fact."

Gandalf blinked at me, "And you are worried that your knowledge may cause some trouble later?"

"A little bit, but it's… kind of exciting too. It's familiar and… but I know something that goes against something else that is considered the norm and I don't know how much to say without screwing everything up."

"Don't worry about it now Wynter. For the time being, don't speak of what you know. If things go according to plan… we may be able to find out why you were brought here."

Dwarves were beginning to enter the parlor. I nodded at Gandalf, "Alright."

I moved to sit by the fire in the kitchen. My eyes settled on the flame, staring at it as a low humming began.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

My eyelids grew heavy as the baritone voice lulled me to sleep.

Darkness surrounded me. It felt like it was moving. Like it was alive. Whispers. Whispers were coming from all around me.

"_Kill!_"

"_Death to them!_"

"_Eat the girl!_"

"_Give him some medicine boys!_"

"_Can't take his draught!_"

My body turned to ice. My breath quickened. Tears were blurring my vision. This wasn't… This was the wrong time… I-I can't…

"_There's no one here to save you this time…_"

I gasped, bolting straight up. Quickly, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my gasping for air. Once the panic attack stopped, I placed my head in my hands. This was too much. Every few weeks or so, these would happen. The nightmares. Always shrouded in darkness. Always bringing back memories. Always inflicting horror and fear…

I looked out the window that was there. The sky was a hazy grey. Sunrise already?

"_I think it might be nice to go for a walk. Just to clear my head at least._"

I stood, silently laughing at the sight in front of me. The dwarves were scattered around the parlor. Feet were in faces. Hands were in faces. It was amusing to see. I quietly went through the hall, going the long way around to get to the door. I shoved on my shoes, slipping silently out of the house.

The sun was just peeking over the hills. I inhaled deeply, calming myself as the cool air entered my lungs. Hopping down to the road, I smiled to myself slightly.

"It's so good to be back…"

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! I'll try not to be as long with the update as the last. Especially since, if things go like I want them to, the chapter after next should be the Legolas POV one that I was talking about in the AN last chapter. I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I suck. I know. I'm sorry :/**

_Thoughts..._

* * *

I sighed happily as I walked back up the hill to Bag End. The sun was about a fourth of the way into the sky and warmed my skin. Humming to myself, I heard shouting coming from Bag End.

"_Looks like they're up._"

I stepped through the door, not bothering to toe off my shoes this time.

"Where were you?" Dori pushed his way through the crowd.

"I-I was out walking," I said, pointing behind me, currently confused.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Or leave a note?"

"I didn't think tha-"

"Oh nevermind. Come here come here, let us get some food in you."

Dori went behind me, nudging me to the dining room. Some of the other dwarves were gathered there, eating bacon and sausage. The silver haired dwarf sat me down in a chair, saying he'd come back. I stared at his retreating back, baffled.

"Don't worry about him. My brother's just babyin' ya a bit."

I looked to see a dwarf with a starfish hairstyle looking at me. He had a pipe in between his lips.

"It just means he likes you though. Does it to Ori all the time."

"All three of you are brothers?"

"Aye," he said. I nodded looking around. The dwarf with the funny hat was at the table. He sat next to the dwarf with an ax embedded in his head.

"We're all related in one way or another lass," Mr. Funny Hat said.

I laughed, "That sounds fun."

"The name's Bofur. This here next to me is my cousin, Bifur."

"Wynter. Nice to meet you."

Bofur and Bifur smiled and nodded before continuing their previous conversation. I smiled, looking back at Ori's brother. Right before I was able to ask his name, I heard footsteps shuffling over. Ori entered the the room, carrying two plates into the room. He quietly set one down in front of me.

"Dori asked me to bring this to you."

"Thank you Ori," I said, smiling. He nodded, sitting beside me. I started picking at the food given to me. Silence fell between the three of us, the murmurs from Bofur and his cousin filling the space. I finished eating my last piece of bacon when I heard Gandalf's voice.

"We are to be leaving soon."

The others around me began clearing the table, shuffling out of the room. I looked on momentarily before looking at the wizard. "Is Bilbo still not coming?"

Gandalf smiled, "Fear not my dear. Our hobbit will be with us shortly, I'm sure of it."

I eyed him before standing. "Well, do you have anything I could help with? I have nothing to pack up."

He smiled and led me to the kitchen where some of the dwarves were packing up. Gandalf directed me to the white haired dwarf who was with Gloin last night and a plump orange haired dwarf with a necklace type beard. The two paused in the middle of their tasks to look at us.

"Oin, Wynter here was hoping to help pack up. Do you think you have something she can assist with?"

Oin nodded his head, holding onto his trumpet. "Aye. She can package the herbs."

I nodded my head biting at my lips. "Thank you but um…. How do you package herbs properly…?"

"Hmm? What do you mean 'how do you rack aged birds'?"

"I-I asked how do you package herbs properly," I repeated a little louder.

"Ah! Bombur can teach you."

The orange haired dwarf motioned me to him, smiling. I smiled back walking around the center table to sit by him. "What's your name?" Bombur asked, grabbing a piece of parchment.

"Wynter Rose. Wynter is just fine, but umm… Yeah, Wynter is fine," I finished laughing a bit. He smiled at me before pulling the parchment in front of him. The dwarf began explaining how to package the From a pile beside him, he put a handful of herbs in the middle of the package, leaving enough room where he could fold them so they overlapped. Once he finished he used some twine to tie the package. I repeated his actions and soon got into a rhythm after messing up the first few packages.

When we were out of herbs I saw Bombur reach up for the ones hanging over.

"Why are you taking the herbs from Bilbo?" I asked, just curious.

"The herbs will be useless once the lad comes back from Erebor." I heard Oin say from his place across the table.

"You're really that sure he'll come?" I already knew that Bilbo was coming, of course, but I didn't know how Oin could have so much faith in Bilbo after meeting him.

"I recognize the look in his eyes. Aye. I believe the lad will come."

I 'hmm'-ed before I thought of something. "So, are the herbs just for cooking or are you packing some for healing?"

"Both," Bombur stated.

"Ah. So are you the healer or is Oin?"

"I am lassie," Oin said, packing the packaged herbs into a bag. I smiled softly, remembering Rumil.

"As a healer, do you only use dwarven healing techniques or do you practice elven healing also?"

"What's pelvic kneeling lassie?"

"Elven healing," I calmly repeated.

"Oh! I was taught some of their uses for herbs but none of their practices."

"Hmm," I hummed before turning back to my work. By the time eight-thirty rolled around the herbs were packed and we were being told that we were to leave soon. Gandalf took me aside.

"How are you with horseback riding?"

"I've never done it. I always rode with someone else who handled the reins."

The wizard nodded before patting my back. I looked at him quizzically before Thorin called out that we were moving out. Thorin led us through the Shire, stopping at a small building on the outskirts of Hobbiton. The sign above the building read "Green Dragon Inn".

"But Bilbo said that there weren't any inns until Bree…?"

"For 'Big Folk', as hobbits like to call us, the inn here would have very little use," Gandalf said from his place beside me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"We stay until 10. If the Halfling does not appear by then, we head out," Thorin called from the front. Mummers sounded through the dwarves, acknowledging their leader. Balin quickly whispered to Thorin. The black haired dwarf nodded and Balin went inside the Green Dragon. As the old dwarf left, the dwarves went into their own groups. A couple minutes later the snow haired dwarf returned. Our groups loitered around the Inn when a couple hobbits came out holding the reins to some ponies.

I stared at the animals, feeling nostalgia pile inside me. "_Aww remember when I wanted a pony? Oh, the dreams of a 7 year old girl._"

I was just about to say something to Gandalf along the lines of, are we walking or are we riding also, when I realized he disappeared. For a second I was sort of mad, but then I remembered. It's Gandalf. I can't control a thing he does. Shaking my head a bit, I refocused my attention at the movement in front of me. The dwarves were packing their stuff onto the ponies. Thorin and Balin were talking quietly a little ways from the group. Balin nodded at something Thorin said and moved to stand closer to the Inn. Looking at the scene, I didn't notice the dwarf that came to stand by me.

"Where did Gandalf go?" Ori asked looking around at our surroundings.

"Dunno. He kinda just upped and disappeared. He'll be back though."

Ori looked at me before nodding, "Have you known Gandalf very long?"

"Well…. I guess you could say that. He hasn't known me very long though."

The dwarf's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you me-"

"Ori," his brother came over, "We're to be headin' out. Scoutin' ahead while Balin stays here and waits for the Halfling. As if he'll show."

"I think Master Baggins will show. He'd be crazy to miss out on this adventure!"

"Is that a bet I hear," Kili yelled, smirking.

"Just sayin' how the Hobbit won't show," the star-fished haired dwarf yelled back.

"Master Baggins will show though," Ori pressed.

"I agree with Ori," Fili appeared beside his brother, "I bet 10 gold pieces he'll show."

"Well then I disagree with Ori. I bet 10 pieces that he'll rabbit out."

Before the dwarf could finish 'out', he set off a domino effect. Now all the dwarves were betting whether or not Bilbo would show. It was also that time that Gandalf came back. The wizard dismounted a familiar white horse before going to the group to bet. A smile formed on my face as I hurried over to the horse.

"Shadowfax," I breathed out, holding my hand out to the horse. He stepped forward and nudged my hand. Heading closer to the horse, I lightly stroked his nose. His nose nudged my face. I laughed patting his neck.

"You are familiar with Shadowfax, I see."

My smile widened as I looked at Gandalf. "The Lord of Horses. I first met him outside of Fangorn Forest."

"During your first time here?"

I nodded. The wizard's eyebrows furrowed and then lifted up. He hummed, before nodding to himself. Brushing him off, I turned back to the majestic horse. Everyone was still making bets and no one was moving to leave.  
"It's 10. The hobbit hasn't shown up," Balin said, smiling as he went to mount his pony. I laughed at the older dwarf. Those around us finally began mounting the ponies and moving forward.

"Wynter, child, you shall ride with me."

I looked up to see Gandalf had mounted. His hand was held out and I grabbed on, hoisting myself on. Shadowfax turned and we set off. The hooves beat softly against the ground, filling the silence that was left. Our group traveled on before we heard a familiar voice yell.

"Waaait! Wait!"

Gandalf slowed our horse, turning to look at Bilbo running to us. The contract flew in the wind behind him.

"I signed it!"

Balin met with Bilbo and took the paper. He looked through it quickly before nodding.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin said before riding forward. Bilbo began sputtering how it wouldn't be necessary, but was ignored when he was picked up and put on a pony. He bounced as he rode, staring forward sternly. I heard Oin laughing behind us.

"Come now, Nori, pay up. Go on."

Ori's brother took out a small sack and tossed it back. Other bags similar to it began flying across the way. Bilbo looked at us.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" he asked, looking at the two of us. I smiled at the hobbit as Gandalf hmm-ed. The wizard's arm flew up to catch a sack.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo smiled before a sneeze torn through him.

"Bless you," I said on instinct.

"Thank you my dear. Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reation," The hobbit rambled, patting his person. His eyes widened in shock before he yelled out for everyone to stop.

"We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

I giggled erupted from me as I pressed my hand over my mouth. I heard something tear before it was thrown towards Bilbo. "Here! Use this."

"Move on," Thorin said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing my butt off. I don't know why, but this was insanely funny to watch. Gandalf shook his head before speaking again.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

"Isn't that a Hobbit walking song?" I asked, looking at Bilbo.

"Yes. Yes it is Wynter," he looked at me in shock before turning forward.

"Fun."

Our group traveled on. And on. And on. Just thinking about it made me remember a song that Merry and Pippin would sing at times. The road goes on ever, ever on. Oh how true that felt. I sighed leaning back against a rock. We finally made camp for the night and my stomach was full from the stew the Bombur made. I stared into the fire as soft murmurs filled the clearing. Just as I was about to fall asleep, shrieking filled the night. I jumped, frantically looking around. Those shrieks. Those shrieks were familiar. I felt anxiety fill me as I gripped onto Legolas's necklace.

"W-What was that?" Bilbo squeaked. The screams sounded again and I did what I could to keep my body from shaking. Why didn't I think to keep Galadriel's knife on me?

"Orcs," Kili said, sadly confirming my fears.

"Orcs?" the hobbit asked again.

"Throat-cutters," Fili continued, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo stared out into the darkness in fear. Once his head was turned away from the two brother though, they were smiling, laughing silently with each other. Rage quickly overtook the anxiety I felt and I almost yelled at them. Thorin beat me to it though.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said averting his eyes away from his uncle's heated glare.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Both brothers looked ashamed and became quickly somber. Balin, from his place along the wall, stood. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," the Santa Claus look a like comforted.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

My lips pulled together tightly.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

My eyes slid to Thorin. He was staring out across the cliff, his back to us. I knew he could hear us though. At that realization my stomach began to feel sick and my eyes began to water.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

The story made the mood very dark, but Balin wasn't finished speaking yet.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

The Company stood and looked with hopeful eyes at their King. The dwarf in question turned to look at his followers, eyes filled with gratitude. Thorin moved closer to the fire.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

Bilbo's voice broke the silence. Thorin's gazed hardened immediately.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

My eyes slid over the Company. I almost looked over Gandalf, but my eyes pulled themselves back. His face was full of doubt.

"_Gandalf knows something…_"

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was an attempt at mixing book!verse and movie!verse. Hope that went out okay. And yes, Shadowfax is in the Hobbit (not by name, but it said that Gandalf was riding a white horse, so I presume it's Shadowfax). Yeah, I suck I know... but next chapter has Legolas. Or at least the Legolas that knows and loves Wynter. I have most of the story figured out now, though, so it should be easy sailing from here on out. AND THE TEASER TRAILER FOR TBOFA CAME OUT AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME OKAY? KAY! Review... Maybe...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, this is short, but it's short because it needs to be short. You all can't know everything yet. Anyway, this chapter is in Honor of Orlando Bloom and the fact that he was the first person to attempt to beat up Bieber. Hope you enjoy.**

_Thoughts..._

* * *

**~Legolas POV: A while after Wynter left in I Didn't Ask For This~**

My back was still pressed against the wall as I stared at nothing. Or what was now nothing. She was gone now. I might not ever see her again…

"_But there is a chance…_"

I thought back to the parchment that Edmund and Haru gave me. Dates. These are my chance. My one chance to be with her. My eyes closed as I sighed.

"I am quite surprised Legolas."

I opened my eyes again, looking behind me. Arwen stood there looking at me sadly. Slowly, I straightened out my body and faced her.

"What surprises you mellon-nin?"

"The fact that you let her slip through your fingers again."

"I do not know what you mean," I said, looking at the elleth in front of me. Her eyebrows were raised as she clicked her tongue.

"I expected you to be able to recognize her. Although I did not at first, once I saw her after all these months, it finally began to make sense."

"Are you insinuating that I have met Wynter before this?"

Her face pulled into a frown, "I am not insinuating. I am telling. I have met her before this and from what I heard from Master Baggins, her plans went as expected. She still spoke of you then Legolas. Her eyes were still filled with the same love and adoration that they had today. There was so much more love in them though. The dwarves that she traveled with called her 'Little Bird'."

"Little Bird..."

Flashes of a familiar dark haired girl appeared. Scrambling on the ground. Wide and misted green eyes staring at me. A smirk. A smile. A determined look before she disappeared from my life. Or at least that was what I thought until now. And my necklace… She still kept my necklace… I rushed over to Arwen, quickly hugging the elleth and thanking her before running out of the room.

Mithrandir. I need to speak to Gandalf. My feet barely brushed the floors as I sprinted to the throne room. I slammed the doors open as I entered the room. Ѐomer and Aragorn stared at me as I hurried to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, the girl. The girl who you traveled with. The one who was under your care sixty years ago. What was her name?"

The wizard looked to me, his eyes soft, "Wynter. The same Wynter we just said goodbye to, except older. She was eightteen, sixty years ago."

"That is not possible," Ѐomer said, looking at us. "Not only would she not be alive sixty years ago, she can't be older in the past than she was in the present."

"Wynter is a special girl," Gandalf began slowly, "Twice now she has been chosen by the Valar to be sent here. For what reason, I have yet to understand. But I suppose most things associating with Wynter have that tendency."

My patience began growing thin. I quickly questioned Mithrandir again, "After the Battle of Five Armies you said that she traveled back home. Did you send her back the same way as this time?"

Sadness filled his eyes, "No, Legolas."

"Then what about Bard? The two of them were close at the time. Did she stay with him?" I asked, dread filling me at the answer.

"No, she… Legolas, I did not tell you the whole truth about Wynter at the time. After the Battle of Five Armies, she was never found. There was no body of her's to be found, living or dead."

My blood froze. Missing… Missing did not mean dead, though. I took a deep breath before continuing, "She could still be alive though, yes or no?"

"I suppose there is a chance, but I do not-"

"Mithrandir, I need to ask you for a favor mellon-nin. A very big favor."

Gandalf looked at me, his eyes somber. Finally he answered. "What is it that you need, Legolas."

"I need you to help me conduct some research."

* * *

**A/N: Two updates and I'm getting started on the next chapter. Trying to write these while I still have motivation. Wish me luck by maybe reviewing? ^^**


End file.
